Pastel de Chocolate
by ladyalucard15
Summary: A Tanimoto le gustan mucho las cosas dulces, cuidado Kenichi. Tanimoto/Kenichi


Titulo:Pastel de Chocolate.

-Palabras (Según el Word y sin notas):1852

Resumen: A Tanimoto le gustan mucho las cosas dulces, cuidado Kenichi. (Tanimoto/Kenichi)

Disclaimer: Kenichi no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tanimoto y solo Tanimoto, ah, y a su respectivo creador, aunque creo que usted ya lo sabía.

Notas:Estaba loca por subir esto, eso es todo.

Advertencia: Esto es YAOI, es decir relación chico con chico. Si no le gusta dele clic al botón de atrás que está arriba y absténgase de comentar algo en contra del género, eso es infantil. Pero si por el contrario te agrada puede seguir leyendo. No soy alérgica a los comentarios, así que usted puede señalar sus opiniones, felicitaciones, sugerencias para mi mejore en ortografía y narración y lanzar los tomatazos que guste, eso si, solo critica constructiva. Nada de ``que feo te quedo ´´ sin decir porque o darme un discurso de porque el yaoi es una asquerosidad y que no es normal, ya conozco ese cuento de memoria y si usted esta en contra ni siquiera hubiese entrado aquí, si esta demasiado ansioso por escribirlo entonces tómese un té de tilo para calmarse, dese la vuelta y no comente nada, que sencillamente no me interesa.

Ahora si…lea en paz (ha ha)

Un delicioso olor a chocolate derretido inundaba toda la casa, y un ambiente cálido se respiraba desde la cocina.

Kenichi se movía de aquí para allá, llevando entre sus manos el batidor, unas cuantas cascaras de huevos se hallaban sobre la mesa y un poco de harina estaba dispersa aquí y allá, producto de lo que se hallaba preparando en estos momentos.

Pastel de chocolate.

-Mm...-Soltó, tomando un poco de la mezcla achocolatada del borde del tazón con su dedo indice y chupándolo, cerrando los ojos pensativo para después sonreír en aprobación.

Prosiguió a verter la mezcla en el molde lentamente, unas cuantas manchas se extendían por su cara y en su delantal, no había podido evitarlo.

Tomo un guante de cocina y abrió el horno que había calentado antes, dejo ahí el molde y le cerro.

-Fiuuuu- Suspiro aliviado, haría la crema y solo quedaba esperar a que el pastel estuviese listo.

Miro hacia afuera a través de la ventada, la luz de la tarde se estaba colando traviesa entre las cortinas y pasaba de vez en vez una brisa refrescante. Se apoyo en amplio mesón, observando la hermosa luz dorada que iluminaba toda la cocina, aun suficiente como para mantener las luces apagadas.

De seguro le gustaría.

Terminando su pequeño descanso de cinco minutos, le hecho una ojeada a paste antes de tomar algunas claras de huevo y azúcar, las cuales procedió a batir con fuerza, teniendo el tazón rodeado con su brazo y moviendo el batidor con increíble maestría.

Al cabo de unos momentos, unos espumosos pero firmes picos empezaron a verse, de un brillante blanco inmaculado.

Nuevamente, procedió a probar.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose detuvo su de-gustación, junto al sonido de unos pasos adentrándose aun mas en el recibidor.

-Estoy en casa...-Sono una voz, entrando a la cocina.

-¡Bienvenido!-Respondió con una sonrisa, dejando el tazón e indo a saludar al recién llegado, después de todo, esta era su casa.

-¿Que es ese olor?-Pregunto mientras dejaba caer su bolso y elevando su nariz con disimulo, tratando de captar mas ese delicioso aroma. A su vez, curioso por las manchas café dispersas en todo el cuerpo del moreno.

-Pastel de chocolate-Contesto Kenichi como si de la cosa mas simple se tratase.

-¿Pastel de chocolate?-

-Uhum...-Asintió, hasta que el sonido de un ``Ting´´ desde la cocina redirigió su atención -¡Ya esta listo!- Y corrió de vuelta a la cocina.

Su acompañante le siguió de cerca, luego de quitarse los zapatos, y trato de ignorar toda la harina que se encontraba dispersa por el mesón mientras el moreno tomaba su guante de tela.

-¿Donde esta la mocosa?-Pregunto, extrañado por no oir nada siendo roto en los últimos cinco minutos. Kenichi ignoro la ultima palabra.

-Parece que tiene una pijamada en casa y esta noche no cenara con nosotros.-

El moreno abrió el horno, se inclino y agarro el molde entre ambas manos y un pañuelo cercano. Tomo un cuchillo y paso su filo por los bordes para despegar algunas partes de la corteza. Se podía ver la corteza del pastel, el hermoso color que poseía y un poco de humo blanco que se producía en su superficie.

Y Olía divino.

Tanto que Tanimoto ya ni disimulaba el movimiento de su nariz.

Vio como Kenichi tomo una gran bandeja y la coloco volteada sobre el molde antes de darle la vuelta a este, un ruido parecido a un ``Pop´´ llego hasta sus oídos, antes de que el moreno levantase poco a poco el molde y se dispusiera a decorar el pastel.

Tomo una manga y vertió dentro de ella la crema blanca. La apretó para comprobar que fluía correctamente y luego de comprobarlo empezó a decorar todo el borde, se sentía especialmente creativo esa tarde así lo que tomo el resto de la crema e hizo una espiral partiendo desde el centro.

-No tenia idea de tus habilidades en repostería, Shirahama-Dijo en un tono burlón, aunque realmente estaba sorprendido por todo.

-Bueno, mi mamá me enseño un poco-Soltó en respuesta, terminando con la espiral y sonriendo al ve lo bien que le había quedado.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la nevera, de donde saco una taza de fresas bien maduras, les quito las hojas y las poso en la crema del borde con la punta hacia arriba, dándole el toque final.

-¡Esta listo!-Anuncio con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya...veo-Susurro el rubio, viéndole maravillado aunque no lo demostraba. El pastel lucia delicioso y Shirahama se veía tan lindo, o espera ¡El no pensó eso! ¡No, no!. Sacudió la cabeza.

El moreno se dio la vuelta para dejar el pastel sobre el mesón, así se enfriaría un poco mas rápido.

-Puedes ir a tomar un baño, dentro de una hora serviré la cena, ya la tenia preparada desde antes-Dijo, posando ambas manos en su regazo y viéndole calidamente.

Tanimoto se sonrojo a su gesto, y se llevo la mano a la cara y la bajo un poco para disimularlo, algo irracional e inútil, ya que Kenichi tenia los ojos cerrados.

-¿No vamos comerlo ahora?-Pregunto de repente el rubio con los brazos cruzados, miando de reojo el suculento pastel, objeto de su deseo, con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Nop, dicen que cuando se come recién salido del horno puede causar dolor de estomago y día...-

-Esta bien...-Le corto gruñendo Tanimoto dándose la vuelta, como un niño al que le acaban de alejar su dulce e intentaba no parecer afectado en ello, pero en el caso del rubio, su pastel.

Kenichi noto esto y tuvo que reprimir su risilla con el dorso de la mano, en ocasiones Tanimoto llegaba a ser adorable, en cierta forma.

-Oh vamos, Natsu...¿El gran Hermit enojado por su trozo de pastel?- Susurro tomando la escoba, aunque eso no evito que Tanimoto le oyese, caminando de vuelta a sus pasos y mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que dijiste?-Pregunto visiblemente enfadado el rubio.

-Es que te enfadaste por que tendrás que esperar el postre después de la cena...-Respondió tajante el moreno, mientras arqueaba la ceja aun riéndose y poco importándole si Tanimoto le había escuchado o no, o si a este le enfadaba.

-¡No me llames ``Natsu´´!..-Grito.

-...¡Y no estoy enfadado por tu pastel!-Agrega luego de unos segundos para salvar el pellejo, demostrando lo contrario.

Kenichi simplemente volteo la cabeza, todavía burlándose del rubio e hiendo a barrer la harina regada en el suelo; dejando a un Tanimoto respirando agitado y que apretaba los puños con fuerza.

Apoyo la escoba en la pared luego de una barrida rápida, fue a recoger los utensilios que había utilizado para hacer el paste. Mm, aun quedaba un poco de chocolate derretido en el tazón.

Tomo el batidor y le dio una ligera movida al delicioso y espeso chocolate, enredándolo en el batidor, visto fijamente por el ojiazul.

-Y dicen que a los hombres como tu no les gustan los dulces...-Dice, alzando el batidor lleno de chocolate y apuntando al rubio con el, aunque le salpico cuando lo hizo.

Kenichi sabia que estaba jugando con fuego, pero ver a Tanimoto así, al igual que con máster card, no tenia precio.

-Pero por lo visto todo esa palabrería de lo masculino es mentira-Soltó con firmeza, cerrando los ojos con risa, podía escuchar los dientes de Tanimoto moliéndose juntos. Siguió...

-Admítelo: Eres un goloso, Natsu-Y termino, tomando el batidor y lamiendo el chocolate con triunfo, pero por la forma en que lo había tomado solo hacia que se regara y salpicara aun mas.

Tanimoto le quería ahorcar. Lenta y cruelmente, el quería hacerlo.

El quería venganza.

-¿¡Ah si!-Grito, esta vez si hizo saltar al moreno del susto. Le miraba fijamente, buscando algo que le sirviera de herramienta para su propósito.

Oh vaya que si.

¿Donde estaba el estúpido cuchillo cuando se le necesitaba?

Kenichi había quedado sorprendido por el repentino silencio, un enfadado y griton Tanimoto era fácil de predecir para el; pero un enfadado y callado Tanimoto era otra historia.

Camino lentamente, y lo hacia de una forma tan lenta y tétrica que Kenichi estaba a punto de mearse en los pantalones, por lo que retrocedió.

-¡Así que goloso!-Rompió el silencio, aunque volvió a el de forma repentina.

Y Tanimoto se veía tan amenazante, hasta podía jurar que veía su aura oscura extendiéndose por toda la cocina.

Y ya sentía el mesón en su espalda.

Kenichi dio un gritillo cuando vio a Tanimoto alzando el gran cuchillo que el utilizaba para cortar el hueso de la carne, saliendo de la nada. Tal vez era la tensión, la sorpresa, o el tremendo terror que le daba el aura oscura de Tanimoto en esos momentos, que no se acordaba de absolutamente nada de las lecciones de su maestra Shigure sobre defensa contra armas.

Tanimoto se acercaba mas, y mas, y mas.

Y cuando lo tuvo al otro a solo centímetros de el y alzo el cuchillo, Tanimoto lo hizo.

-Ahhh!-Kenichi dio un gritillo, pero no le había pasado nada.

Nada.

Nada.

Excepto al pastel en el mesón.

-Yo gano-Dijo Tanimoto triunfante, con el trozo de pastel que había cortado en la mano, ya mordido.

Silencio.

Mucho silencio, excepto por Tanimoto masticando el paste y soltando un mm mientras lo hacia.

Y el moreno exploto.

-¡¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO? ¡Casi me matas de un susto! ¡Por no decir que creí que me matarías en serio!-Grito alterado el moreno, dándole unos ligeros golpes en el pecho que hicieron de todo menos apartar al rubio, quien aun seguía cerca suyo y tragando mientras ahora el sonreía burlón.

-Eso, Shirahama, te enseñara a no joderme la paciencia. Por Dios, ¡Hubieses visto tu cara! ¡Parecías un ciervo encandilado por un auto!- Tanimoto se rió, ignorando los golpetes que le daba sin ir en serio el moreno.

-U mm, lo admito, Shirahama, no te quedo nada mal-Murmuro, cerrando los ojos y degustando la crema y las fresas en su boca.

-Ah, y me importa un comino lo que piensen los demás, pero si alguien dice que eso me hace menos hombre se las vera conmigo-Agrego, abriendo los ojos y mirando fijamente al moreno, quien le devolvía el gesto con un puchero, soltando pequeñas lagrimillas y rojo del susto.

No se había dado cuenta pero el moreno tenia un poco de chocolate dispersó en la cara y cerca de la boca, en su cuello, cabello, ropa y Tanimoto casi podía oír que le llamaba. Sonrió de medio lado.

-Me gustaría acompañar mi pastel con un poco de chocolate extra-Susurro, inclinándose hacia el moreno.

Kenichi solo pudo abrir los ojos y sonrojarse al sentir la caliente y húmeda lengua de Tanimoto paseándose por su cuello. Y al escuchar sus palabras.

-Me gustan las cosas dulces en verdad.-Dijo en su oído, antes de darle una ligera lamida.

Kenichi se sintió siendo inclinado y acostado sobre el mesón lleno de harina y chocolate.

La luz bermellón del atardecer se colaba por la ventana, dándole un tono rojizo al ambiente.

Tanimoto estaba sobre el con su brazo justo al lado de su cabeza, creando una gran sombra con su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres ver lo goloso que realmente puedo ser...Shirama?-Pregunto con una sonrisa seductora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La retroalimentación es amor, denle clic al sexy botoncito de ahí abajo y no me maten de hambre :3


End file.
